The present invention relates to an improved container and more particularly to an improved container which is particularly useful for packaging perishable articles, such as fresh produce.
Historically, fresh produce has been packaged in wooden crates or cartons. However, in view of the cost of purchasing such wooden crates, as well as the cost of shipping and storing them, fresh produce has more recently been packaged in lightweight corrugated fiberboard containers which are inexpensive to manufacture, light-weight and may be shipped to the user in flattened form.
However, one drawback of such earlier fiberboard produce containers, is the fact that some users did not consider such containers strong enough to withstand handling. Moreover, if the containers were made of thicker materials or of multiple thickness fiberboard to strengthen them, the containers were not readily able to be opened and reclosed if it were necessary to inspect the contents.